Recently, along with the development of science and technology, special-shaped screens or bezel-free screens have been widely applied so as to increase a screen-to-body ratio of a display device. In order to further increase the screen-to-body ratio, it is necessary to reserve a place on the display panel for a camera or related sensors, i.e., it is necessary to, as a mainstream scheme, provide an opening on a substrate of the display panel.